


Inaugration Day

by aopineda



Category: Codename:MIDNIGHT
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28230540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aopineda/pseuds/aopineda
Summary: NOTE:If you don't like stories that involves Politics and don't like hearing about Politics then I suggest don't read this story.
Kudos: 2





	Inaugration Day

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE:If you don't like stories that involves Politics and don't like hearing about Politics then I suggest don't read this story.

January 20 2017,Washington D.C,U.S Capitol Building,11:56 AM EST.

Inauguration Day,the day where the President-Elect is sworn in,that winner is Eugene Davidson,some people are happy,some people are mad,and some don't know what to think.Another thing about Inauguration is that it's cold.One person in particular that is cold is Matthew McCarthy,he never liked cold weather which is ironic because he is a U.S Senator from Iowa.On the left side of him is Lionel Bartlett,President Pro Tempore of the U.S Senate from Idaho who is a good friend of Davidson,on the Right side of him is Designate Chief of Staff William Davenport who is also a good friend of Davidson.In front of McCarthy is outgoing President Robby Jefferson with his wife,and two seats away from Jefferson is outgoing Vice President and Davidson's Rival during the General Election,Mike Gallagher.On the very far left side of the West Front there is Eugene Davidson who is with his family.Down below from the West Front is Davidson 1.3 Millions supporters who are celebrating for their new President.McCarthy is waiting,looking,and watching if anything goes wrong with this Inauguration.So far nothing has gone wrong,Senator Terry gave the welcoming remarks.Evangelical Pastor Frank Clayton delivered the invocation for the Inaugural ceremony followed by the Missouri State University performing an original song,"Now we belong".Everything is going smoothly.Right now he is somewhat paying attention to newly elected Vice President Joseph Drake being sworn in by Associate Justice Clarence Thomas,but really McCarthy never cared for Drake so he is not paying attention too much.

Associate Justice Clarence Thomas-I Joseph Foster Drake,do solemnly swear.

Joseph Drake-I Joseph Foster Drake,do solemnly swear.

McCarthy mumbles under his breath.

Matthew McCarthy-I jOeSPH DrAKe dO SoLeMNly sWeAr,blah,blah,blah.

Bartlett heard what McCarthy said and smirks.McCarthy notices but ignores it.After Drake is sworn in by Associate Justice Thomas,The Inauguration announcer introduce Speaker of the House of Representatives Corey Campbell a young congressman from Michigan,he leave his seat and goes to the podium.

Speaker of the House Corey Campbell-Thank you.It gives me the great pleasure to introduce Chief Justice John G. Roberts Jr to administer the presidential oath of office.Everyone Please Stand.

McCarthy,Davidson,and the rest of Attendees stand.Davidson and his wife Samantha leaves their seat and goes to the Podium to be sworn in.Davidson waves to his supporters as Samantha hold the bible that Abraham Lincoln was sworn in with.They get to the podium,as Davidson then puts his left hand on the bible with Chief Justice John G Roberts ready to administer the presidential oath.

Chief Justice John G. Roberts-Please raise your right hand and repeat after me.

Davidson raise his right hand.

Chief Justice John G. Roberts-I,Eugene Turner Davidson,do Solemnly swear.

Davidson with the biggest smile then repeats what Chief Justice Roberts said.

Eugene Davidson-I,Eugene Turner Davidson,do Solemnly Swear.

Chief Justice John G. Roberts-That I will Execute the Office of the President of the United States Faithfully.

Eugene Davidson-That I will Execute the Office of the President of the United States Faithfully.

Chief Justice John G. Roberts-And will,to the best of my Ability.

Eugene Davidson-And will,to the best of my Ability.

Chief Justice John G. Roberts-Preserve,Protect,and defend the constitution of the United States.

Eugene Davidson-Preserve,Protect,and defend the constitution of the United States.

Chief Justice John G. Roberts-So help you,god.

Eugene Davidson-So help me,god.

Chief Justice John G. Roberts-Congratulations,Mr President.

As the audience cheer for their new president,and with the Marine band performing "Hail to the Chief",McCarthy has the biggest smile you would ever seen,he feels proud.Not that Davidson is President,no.He is proud that he was the one who got Davidson here.He as the good friend became the head of Davidson Campaign,he got people who didn't like Davidson to endorse him,he is the one who secure the nomination for Davidson,and with his advice Davidson won the Election and now is being sworn in.That's why McCarthy is proud,everything he has done is going smoothly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

January 20 2017,National Statuary Hall,4:43 PM EST.

After the Inauguration,many events were plan to celebrate for Davidson,one of these invents is a Luncheon which is going to be at the National Statuary Hall.At that Luncheon McCarthy is at a table with many guests,associates,and friends of Davidson but he doesn't know anyone at the table aside from Bartlett who is cracking jokes.McCarthy laughs just so he could be on Bartlett good side but really he is looking at all the guests that aren't at his table.He see Drake with his family,he see Davidson kids,his sons Edward and Carson,and his daughters Emily,Katie,and Georgina.He sees Emily husband Senator Xavier Munoz from Florida who is good friend of McCarthy.So far everything is going smoothly like usual.He then drinks his 3rd glass of J.Lohr.After his drink,he notices something.He notices Corey Campbell at the table across from him.McCarthy notices that Corey looks bored,he isn't talking to anyone,he hasn't eat his dish yet and haven't drink anything.McCarthy as the good friend he is decides to go sit with Corey.

Matthew McCarthy-Well you look like you don't want to be here.

Corey looks at McCarthy.

Corey Campbell-You think.

He drinks his J.Lohr finally.He then puts down his glass.

Corey Campbell-So what do you want?

Matthew McCarthy-Nothing,just want to know how my good friend is doing.

Corey Campbell-Matt,when was the last time you actually care for someone other than yourself,and out of all people why do you care about me and on top of that when DID you help me with anything?

Matthew McCarthy-Welllllllllll,there was that time we got that tax cut bill passed---.

Corey cuts him off.

Corey Campbell-Beside Politics,tell me when did you help anyone or anything in your life?

McCarthy is quiet.

Corey Campbell-My point proven.

Matthew McCarthy-Okay,point taken.Now back to why I came here.Why do you look bored?

Corey Campbell-Why do you care?

Matthew McCarthy-Because I don't want the Speaker of the House and the third powerful person in the Republican Party looks like he doesn't want to be here!!!!

Corey Campbell-That's because I actually don't want to be here.

Matthew McCarthy-Oh and let me guess because you didn't want to endorse Davidson at first.

Corey Campbell-That's correct.

Matthew McCarthy-Jesus Christ get over it.Well I am sooooooo sorry that Urena didn't win,but you have to deal with that and stop acting like a fucking teenager and grow the fuck up.Davidson won,he is now the President of the United States,it doesn't matter how he got there,it doesn't matter who he beat to win this election,it doesn't matter how he smear his rivals or which arms he need to twist,he is the President and that's that.God you sound like those Liberals who are saying "Not my President" because Gallagher lost.But hey in the end you made the right choice by endorsing Davidson and not dividing the Republican Party.

Corey Campbell-Oh Now we are talking about how I made "the right choice"--.

Matthew McCarthy-Oh my god this excuse again--.

Corey Campbell-No,no it's not a excuse this is true,you went to the Republican Leadership and convince Bartlett,Robertson,Armstrong,and Pierce to tell their donors to give money to my opponent!!!!,when I was trying to get myself re-elected,and because of that I had no choice then to endorse Davidson,so no,I didn't have a choice and I didn't make "the right choice" I made the ONLY choice to save my Political Career!!!!!!!

Corey drinks his J.Lohr.

Matthew McCarthy-Okay,hahahahahaha,okay,okay now.You are telling me that I almost ruin your career?

Corey Campbell-Yes.

Matthew McCarthy-Okay,okay,let's fact check some things,okay,so about how I had the Leadership tell their donors to give money to your opponent,I am just going to say this,yes I did tell them to do that but I think everyone know that before you did so wow that's the greatest plot twist ever.Wow I am so shocked.Let's address another thing you said,you didn't have a choice?Hahahahahaha,that's a great joke by the way,love the creativity,10/10.But that's not the point.The point is.

McCarthy stare eye to eye with Campbell.

Matthew McCarthy-I gave you a choice.I approach you when we were in New Hampshire to endorse Davidson.You said no.I approach you AGAIN on Super Tuesday.You said no.I APPROACH YOU WHEN URENA DROP OUT.You said no.So what the fuck do you think I was going to do,YOU gave me no other choice then to almost end your career and if you think this is I how could ruin someone,well.

McCarthy lean towards Campbell Left ear and whisper.

Matthew McCarthy-Then you would be hearing CNN talking about good ole Danielle Robinson,imagine how your wife would feel,let alone your children.

McCarthy looks at Campbell seeing him look more pale than a ghost.

Corey Campbell-H-h-how do you know about her.

Matthew McCarthy-You don't want to know.

Corey sits in silence shock from what he heard from McCarthy said.

Matthew McCarthy-Okay then,now you know what I know,smile for the camera when all the news stations start broadcasting,we don't want the Speaker of the House to look bored.

Campbell leaves.

Samantha Davidson-May I have your attention,please?

Samantha Davidson addresses the Luncheon Attendees.The Attendees quiet down to hear what the First Lady wants to say.The News Stations turn the Cameras on.

Samantha-Thank you,thank you,now the first thing i want to say is thank you all for being here,you have help my husband,me,and my family,and from the bottom of my heart thank you so much for making this happened and for making my husband the President of these United States.

The Attendees gave a round of applause for the new first lady.McCarthy smiles of course.

Samantha Davidson-And now my beloved husband want to thank all of the people who were there for him since the beginning.

The Attendees gave a round of applause for the First Lady and the President of the United States.Eugene Davidson stands up and kiss his wife on the cheek.

Eugene Davidson-I would like to thank my wife,for an amazing introduction,so good in fact that I thought she became President.

The Attendees laughs at Davidson joke.McCarthy start laughing so hard he started coughing.

Eugene Davidson-Wow,what a ride it has been,from the New Hampshire Primaries,to Super Tuesday my god that was a pain in the ass,hahahahaha.

The Attendees laugh again,McCarthy starts chuckling knowing how bad Super Tuesday was.

Eugene Davidson-But now we are here,I won the nomination and I led this Party to the finish line and beat Gallagher who was good but not good enough and y'all help me get there.So I want to say thank you to people who have been with me since the beginning.

Davidson clears his throat.

Eugene Davidson-Thank you Joseph Drake for not only for being a great Political Mind and running mate but also an amazing friend

The Attendees gives a round of applause.McCarthy kinda does just so he acts like he cares.

Eugene Davidson-Thank you Samantha for being my partner for so long,you have help me along the way and keeping me from going insane.

The Attendees give a round of applause for the First Lady.McCarthy also give a round of applause knowing how good of a Political mind Samantha really is.

Eugene Davidson-I would like to thank Bill Davenport for helping manage my campaign and being a great friend before we were in Politics.

The Attendees give a round of applause for the Designate White House Chief of Staff.McCarthy give a round of applause and smile because he respects Davenport and his professional.

Eugene Davidson-And thank you to the Randy Walker and his son John,our families known each other for a long time and you help me when I was Governor and Senator,and I thank you for that.

The Attendees give a round of applause.McCarthy gives a round of applause.

Eugene Davidson-Thank you to everyone who have supported me from the beginning and let's enjoy this Luncheon!!!!!

The Attendees give a round of applause but not McCarthy.He is.................confused.He is thinking to himself.Why did Davidson not say anything about Him?Maybe he had to be in a rush because he is the President now.But he doesn't know that for sure.I mean he was a Major ally of Davidson when they were in the Senate,McCarthy help Davidson become Chair of the Senate Foreign Relations Committee.He help Davidson became Chair of the Senate Republican Conference.He was the Chairman of Davidson campaign.He help get people to endorse Davidson including Corey Campbell.He helped Davidson win this election.He should at least be thanked,or..........does he not need him anymore?Nah,he was in a rush,I mean Davidson has told McCarthy that he would reward him for his hard work so yeah,he was in a rush,he was in a rush.He drinks his J.Lohr and convince himself everything is going smoothly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

January 20 2017,National Statuary Hall,5:57 PM EST.

It's almost 6 PM people are leaving now that the Luncheon is almost over.McCarthy tries to find Davenport and ask one simple question.McCarthy always respected Davenport for many different reasons,maybe because Davenport is a Vietnam Veteran,maybe because of how honest he is,or maybe because he was loyal.He has work with Davenport when Davidson was in the Senate and during the Campaign so he knows Davenport is reasonable.After looking everywhere he sees Davenport talking to someone he doesn't recognize.He approaches Davenport.

Matthew McCarthy-Hey Bill.

William Davenport-Hey Matt,have you met Samuel Woods before?

Matthew McCarthy-No I haven't actually,um what do you do for a living Sam?

Samuel Woods-I am a Lobbyist for DeVernos Enterprise.

Matthew McCarthy-OH,you work for Powell?

Samuel Woods-Yes.

Matthew McCarthy-Well,tell Powell I said Hi.

Samuel Woods-Will do.I will let you two be.

Matthew McCarthy-Thank you.

Woods leaves.

William Davenport-So Matt,what do you want to talk about?

Matthew McCarthy-It's about what Davidson said when he was thanking everyone?

William Davenport-Oh?,What's the problem,what was it the way Eugene said it?,or the people he thanked that help him?,because if there is anything wrong with the way Eugene said it then I will "talk" to Hall about this-.

McCarthy cuts him off.

Matthew McCarthy-It's not that,it's about the people who weren't mention.

William Davenport-Oh.

Matthew McCarthy-Yeah.

William Davenport-You are mad aren't you.

Matthew McCarthy-No shit I am mad.I help Davidson became Chair of the Foreign Relations Committee,I help him become Republican Conference Chairman,I help his Campaign,I took out everyone in the primaries,I helped win Super Tuesday,I got people to endorse him,I got him the nomination,I ruin Gallagher career for him and Davidson didn't have the fucking audacity to thank me!??!!?!?!

McCarthy looking more angry then usual.

Matthew McCarthy-Is this how is he gonna treat his Secretary of State?!!!!!?!?!?!Because if that's the case-

William then stops McCarthy.

William Davenport-Matt I am gonna stop you there and say this.

Davenport looks at McCarthy knowing he is going to be angry.

William Davenport-We are not nominating you as Secretary of State.I know Davidson made you a promise but things have change.

Matt calms down.Instead of being angry he is more disappointed.He wants to yell at Davenport but he was caught off guard.He tries to speak but the words won't come out of his mouth.

Matthew McCarthy-I-,what do you-,why-.

He is at a lost of words.He takes a deep breath.

Matthew McCarthy-why did davidson make this decision.

William Davenport-He wants you to stay in Congress.

Matthew McCarthy-when was this decision made,and why wasn't i part of the conversation.

William Davenport-I am sorry Matt,if it was up to me,I would told you MUCH more sooner

Matthew McCarthy-so you know you were going to tell me about this decision.

William Davenport-We have been discussing this for awhile.

Matthew McCarthy-This is bullshit.

William Davenport-Matt-

Matthew McCarthy-I was vetted,was that a ruse?And let's be absolutely clear Davidson would have won without me.

William Davenport-You are not wrong,but now we have to lead a nation,and that means we have to make tough choices and break promises.As you know Tax Cuts and jobs are a top priority for us,it's not only that but Congress is split in half not only between Democrats and Republicans but even in our own party we are split and we do not need that,we need you there more then we need you at the State Department.

McCarthy is quiet.

William Davenport-Will you help us,Matt?

Matthew McCarthy-I want to speak to Davidson alone.

William Davenport-The decision is made.There is nothing you could do.

McCarthy decides to leave.

William Davenport-We need you Matt,will you help us or not?

McCarthy really wants to say no but.

Matthew McCarthy-Of course,if that's what the President wants.

William Davenport-Thank you Matt.

McCarthy is about to leave but stop.

Matthew McCarthy-If it's not me then who is going to be Secretary of State?

William Davenport-General Alexander Lane.

Matthew McCarthy-Alexander Lane?,Huh,well,that's not a bad choice.

McCarthy leaves the National Statuary Hall.He gets to his limo and ask his driver to get him home.He is mad.After everything he done for Davidson this is what he was rewarded.Just stay in Congress and nothing more.He should have been Secretary of State,for god sake he made the Foreign Policy for the Campaign but he won't be Secretary of State.McCarthy can't handle the idea that all he did for Davidson,was all for nothing.Everything is falling apart for Matthew McCarthy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

January 22,2017,Washington D.C,McCarthy's Home,9:17 AM EST.

It's two days after Inauguration Day,McCarthy wakes up feeling numb he goes downstairs,he is eating his morning breakfast,Eggs and Bacon.He starts eating his food enjoying his food until he hears a knock on his door.He decides to go open the door to see who it is.He opens the door and it's Samuel Woods the Lobbyist for DeVenero Enterprises who was talking to Davenport.McCarthy's Secret Service detail tries to stop Woods from going in because they don't know him but McCarthy tell his detail to stop curious on why he is here.

Matthew McCarthy-Woods?,that's your name right,correct me if I am wrong.

Samuel Woods-You are correct.

Matthew McCarthy-Uh hi,um,What do you want and why are you here?

Samuel Woods-To give you a offer.

Matthew McCarthy-A offer?What kind of offer?

Samuel Woods-I would like to talk about it in private.

Matthew McCarthy-Why in private?

Samuel Woods-It's about Davidson.

McCarthy hearing Davidson name is now even more intrigue on what Woods wants to offer.McCarthy looks at his Secret Service Detail.

Matthew McCarthy-Let him in.

His Detail hesitant at first search Woods,they find nothing on him and let's him in.Inside Woods look around the house seeing McCarthy lives by himself.McCarthy and Woods goes into the Kitchen and decide to talk.

Matthew McCarthy-Want anything?

Samuel Woods-No thank you.

Woods looks around the house some more.

Samuel Woods-You have a beautiful home.

Matthew McCarthy-Thank you.

McCarthy drinks the rest of his milk he has for breakfast and looks at Woods.

Matthew McCarthy-So what does Powell wants with me?

Samuel Woods-I am going to go straight to point.We want you to be our eyes and ears in the Senate and Davidson Administration.

Matthew McCarthy-And doing what exactly?

Samuel Woods-First thing we you to do in the Senate is we want you to introduce and past legislation that we want passed but if there is legislation that could interfere with our business then we want you to kill it before it comes to a vote.For the Davidson Administration well.

McCarthy is eager to listen.

Samuel Woods-We know that Davidson backed out on your promise to be Secretary of State and before you ask,we have eyes and ears everywhere so we know about what happen with you.

Matthew McCarthy-Why are you mentioning this?

Samuel Woods-Because we want you to have your revenge,by doing that you must leak anything that could damage Davidson public image and his Administration to make look like a fool.We think you are the perfect person to do this,since you have reputation to ruin people's career's I.E Atkinson during Super Tuesday,and Campbell.It's the perfect revenge after what Davidson did to you.

McCarthy has a shit eating grin,he is very happy what he is hearing from Woods.

Matthew McCarthy-Okay,I like what I am hearing because bastards fuck me over but my one question is this,what do you and Powell gain from this?

Samuel Woods-I can't tell you that.

Matthew McCarthy-Why is that?

Samuel Woods-Because even though we want you,we need to trust you fully,we want this to be kinda of a test of some kind,too show if you are fully trust worthy and reliable,and could if you loyal.After we know you are trustworthy then we will tell you what we want.

McCarthy is not liking that he is kept in dark because he never trust that ever works,but at the same time he would do anything to get revenge of Davidson.

Matthew McCarthy-Fine,I would do it.

Samuel Woods-Good.

Matthew McCarthy-But I have a question.

Samuel Woods-Go on.

Matthew McCarthy-You could answer this or not but.

McCarthy is a little hesitant of asking this but.

Matthew McCarthy-Did Davidson backed out a of promise with Powell or no?

Woods look at McCarthy wanting to know why he wants to know this.

Samuel Woods-No,not with Powell but.........................................Davidson anger a friend of Powell,that's all you will know.

Matthew McCarthy-Okay then.

Woods stands up ready to leave,McCarthy also stands up to walk Woods to his car.

Samuel Woods-It was nice meeting you McCarthy.

Matthew McCarthy-Same here Woods.

McCarthy walk Woods to his car.Woods opens his driver door and turn his car on but before he goes he puts down his window.

Samuel Woods-Hey Matthew.

Matthew McCarthy-What is it?

Samuel Woods-I almost forgot to tell you,Powell said hi.

Woods drives off so he could report to Powell.McCarthy smirks a little.He tells his Secret Service Detail to get his limo and goes inside to finish his breakfast.McCarthy thinks to himself what Woods offer.He is conflicted.On one hand he could get revenge on Davidson for backing out on his promise of being Secretary of State but on the other hand he doesn't know what Powell wants or why they want him out of all people there are more powerful people other then him.He doesn't regret his decision but he will be cautious with Woods and Powell.He won't be some lap dog for Powell.Also what does Woods mean by Davidson angering a friend of Powell.That doesn't matter.What does matter is that this could help him Politically and personally and could give him things that Davidson never gave him.Power.He goes inside his house thinking to himself.He could work with this.This partnership could work.

END


End file.
